Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014)
Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero is an American animated series produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney XD. The series debuted on December 5, 2014 as a preview, followed by the official premiere on February 13, 2015. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Adam DeVine as Boone Wiseman *Tania Gunadi as Sashi Kobayashi *Thomas Middleditch as Penn Zero 'Secondary Cast' *Alfred Molina as Rippen *Gary Cole as Brock Zero *Larry Wilmore as Principal Larry *Lea Thompson as Vonnie Zero *Sam J. Levine as Phyllis 'Minor Cast' *Adam West as Captain Super Captain, Professor Evil Professor (ep9) *Alex Kingston as Vlurgen (ep33) *Beau Bridges as Scaley Briggs *Bill Nye as Himself (ep23) *Blake Anderson as Hogarth (ep17) *Brad Kane as "Handsome" Grinkon (ep31) *Brandon Scott as Alex *Brian Posehn as Beach Ball Grandpappy (ep9) *Chris Parnell as Judge (ep7) *Cree Summer as The Merchant (ep32) *Curtis Armstrong as Super Amazing Bouncy Ball (ep25) *Dee Bradley Baker as Animal Voices (ep23), Referee (ep19), Tony the Elephant (ep32) *Diana Rigg as Mayor Pink Panda *Elizabeth Henstridge as The Princess *Fiona Shaw as Hedwin (ep33) *Fred Tatasciore as Coach Egsgard (ep18), Grinkon (ep31), Mr. Egsgard (ep32) *Garry Marshall as Soda Jerk *George Takei as Sylvester Kobayashi *Harland Williams as Helper Hue (ep11) *Henry Winkler as The Snowman (ep1) *Hynden Walch as Yumi (ep30) *JB Blanc as Captain of the Guard (ep26) *Jane Kaczmarek as Jackie (ep19) *Jason Alexander as Wallace (ep19) *Jeff Bennett as Eight Ball *Jeff Gordon as Rodeo Clown Announcer (ep16) *Jeff Ross as Sonny (ep27) *Jeffrey Perlmutter as Uncle Beardy (ep28) *Jenny Veal as Princess Magma (ep26) *Jess Harnell as Announcer (ep7), Old Man Middleburg (ep32) *John Anderson as Mike (ep19) *John DiMaggio as Hooded Pixie (ep24) *John Henson as Ron (ep19) *Judith Light as Mrs. Wright (ep30) *Kari Wahlgren as Bowling Ball *Kate Micucci as Cuteling General (ep14) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Hissy, Mountain Beast (ep29) *Kumail Nanjiani as Cuteling Mayor (ep14) *Lauren Lapkus as Matilda (ep32) *Lauren Tom as Tia Kobayashi *Lenny Venito as Uncle Chuck *Marc Maron as Piv (ep32) *Maria Bamford as Land Shark (ep24), Matthews, Mrs. Monkenfluffer, Nug (ep16), President *Maurice LaMarche as Crispity Cockatoo (ep28), Fredericks, Troll (ep26), Unicorn Soldiers (ep23) *Michael Chandler as Arata (ep30) *Michael Leon Wooley as General (ep5) *Michelle Fairley as Queen Igneous (ep26) *Neil Kaplan as Club Owner (ep31) *Olivia Holt as Amber *Pamela Adlon as Drab Lieutenant (ep11) *Paul Alborough as Mayor Direginald Hindenburg (ep25) *Paul Reubens as The Milkman *Pete Holmes as Ryan (ep26) *Peter Stormare as Rufus *Reginald VelJohnson as Mr. Flannigan (ep30) *Rena Strober as Hotel Reviewer (ep27), Orchid, Rootilda (ep31) *Roger Craig Smith as Hideo (ep30) *Rosie Perez as Aunt Rose *Sean Astin as Blaze *Sigourney Weaver as Lady Starblaster (ep12) *Sonequa Martin-Green as Pirate Maria *Steve Blum as Snow Monkey Bus (ep30) *Tress MacNeille as General Talon (ep23) *Vartan Nazarian as Fern (ep31) *Vince Gilligan as Axalon (ep33) *Wanda Sykes as Shirley B. Awesome *Yael Stone as General Bighorn (ep23) *Yvette Nicole Brown as Boat Maria 'Additional Voices' *Pamela Adlon *Paul Alborough *Dee Bradley Baker *Maria Bamford *Jeff Bennett *JB Blanc *Steve Blum *Elizabeth Bond *Corey Burton *Jared Bush *Lauren Crist *Adam DeVine *John DiMaggio *Andrew Fitzpatrick *Tania Gunadi *Jess Harnell *Brad Kane *Neil Kaplan *Sean Kenin *Maurice LaMarche *Lauren Lapkus *Sam J. Levine *Tress MacNeille *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Thomas Middleditch *Alfred Molina *Kimberley Mooney *Vartan Nazarian *Jessica Rau *Kevin Michael Richardson *Brandon Scott *Rena Strober *Cree Summer *Fred Tatasciore *James Arnold Taylor *Lauren Tom *Kitana Turnbull *Bruce Vilanch *Kari Wahlgren *Hynden Walch *Harland Williams *Michael Leon Wooley *Amanda Young Category:Cartoons Category:2014 Cartoons